Revvit
Revvit is one of the main characters in the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. History Season 1 As seen in "Ty and Revvit", Revvit was not afraid to venture out into the open wilds of the Crater, though like most Reptools he avoided Dinotrux. This would change when he encountered Ty Rux, a T-Trux who shared Ore with him; intrigued, Revvit decided to return the favor by repairing Ty's damaged tread. He later hid when Ty was confronted by the hostile D-Structs, but was surprised afterward when Ty decided to remain in the Crater and counter D-Structs by forming additional partnerships. Despite his initial skepticism, Revvit came to see the merits in the idea. He would later draw up the blueprints for Ty and his first recruits-Skya the Craneosaur and Ton-Ton the Ankylodump-to build a pier that they used to rescue Dozer the Dozeratops, who also joined their group. In "Scrapadacytls" Revvit soon realized that maintaining all four of the Trux by himself would be difficult, and set out for the Reptool Ravine to recruit some additional help. He was able to convince Ace, Click-Clack, and Waldo to leave the ravine, only for all four to be captured by Scrapadactyls. Fortunately, they were able to escape with help from the Trux, though the other three tools decided to return to the ravine. They later returned at Revvit's invitation, and the group set about building a Garage to protect them all from various threats as well as give the Tools a place to repair the Trux. In "Garage" the work suffers due to group personality problems exacerbated by D-Structs, but the group reunites-thanks to Revvit's efforts-to save Ty and complete the build. In "Scraptors" Revvit and his friends are forced to deal with the predators to rescue Ton-Ton, making a new Dozeratops friend named George in the process. In "Pit" the Trux end up trapped at the bottom of a sinkhole thanks to D-Structs, but are able to build a means of escape thanks to the efforts of Revvit and the other tools. In "Garby" the group approaches Garby the Stegarbasaurus for help in determining the best kind of rock with which to build an Ore Station to keep their food safe. Revvit is quick to dislike the somewhat obnoxious Trux, but later gains an appreciation for Garby's abilities after being inadvertently swallowed by him. In "Tortools" Revvit and his friends encounter the titular creatures. In "Desert" Ty leads the Trux, Revvit, and Click-Clack out into the Endless Desert to find a replacement part for Garby after it's stolen by D-Structs' Scraptool minion Skrap-It. The harsh conditions lead to Ty becoming delirious as he overheats, but the efforts of his friends enable the group to return home before the damage becomes permanent. In "Sandstorm" Ty and his friends lock up after being caught in a sandstorm, but are able to convert a newly discovered geyser into a Trux Wash. In "Fake Ravine" Revvit and his friends learn that D-Structs is after the Reptool Ravine as a means of eliminating their means of getting fixed. Working together with the tools, the Trux construct a fake ravine as a decoy and then use it to deal D-Structs a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail", Revvit and his friends are attacked by D-Structs, only to end up saving him from a cliff ledge surrounded by Scraptors. Unfortunately, D-Structs repays this kindness with a second attack, this time with his new sawblade tail, though he temporarily loses it due to charging off before it's properly installed. In "Ottos" the group encounters a new group of Reptools, the Ottos, after seeking out a newly crashed meteor. They then attempt to get the tools to safety in the Reptool Ravine, only to be imperiled by the meteor when it is set rolling by D-Structs. In "Night" Revvit and the other tools use Lightning Bitbugs to light the Garage, only for it to attract Scrapadactyls they must then fend off. In "Rollodons" the Trux are forced to deal with tar seeping up through the ground, and attempt to persuade the migrating Rollodons to help them. After numerous failed attempts, they discover that the creatures are afraid of Reptools, which forces Revvit to face his own fear of the Trux, which stems from a traumatic childhood encounter. In "Lair" D-Structs and his Scraptools steal scrap from the Trux and continue to threaten them, incurring anger in Ty that he struggles to control. However, when Revvit is captured during his infiltration of the Fortress of Fear, Ty has the Tortools paint him in stealth black to effect a rescue. In "Battering Ram" Revvit and the other boys become obsessed with finding out what's inside a massive ball of parts, only to be attacked by D-Structs with a new chain tail and saved by Ace and Skya. In "The Racetrack" Revvit and the others meet Ton-Ton's old friends the Dumps, who prove to be reckless and destructive. After building a racetrack, the two groups hold a race to determine whether the Dumps will abide by the rules of Ty's group or be allowed to ride roughshod over the Flatirons. Ty's team proves victorious when Ton-Ton, who had struggled with conflicted loyalties, throws his lot in with his new friends. In "Gluphosaurs" Ty becomes temporarily glued to Garby after the Gluphosaurs are tricked by D-Structs, but Revvit is able to befriend Stix and his comrades. In "Towaconstrictors" Ty leads the group into the Dark Forest to find a safe new route for Ton-Ton's daredevil excursions. In "Desert Scraptors" they are forced to contend with a pack of the savage creatures after they come under the leadership of Click-Clack. In "Water" Revvit and the gang are forced to contend with both a brutal heat wave and D-Structs' interference in their efforts to build an aqueduct. In "Wind" the Trux and tools are forced to take shelter in the Garage during a windstorm, in which Ty struggles to keep everyone-particularly Dozer-calm. In "Lightning" the group finds an unexpected new friend in Skrap-It only for him to betray them, forcing them to rely on Revvit to save the Garage. Season 3 In "Slide" Ty leads his teammates and others in building a large ramp as a means of circumventing Scraptor Valley after considerable pleading by Ton-Ton. In "Drillasaurs" Revvit and his friends work together to unearth a diamond for a quartet of the drilling creatures to prevent them from destabilizing the Flatirons. In "Volcano" the imminent eruption of a nearby mountain has most of the Trux and tools fleeing the Crater, with Ty being reminded of his own lost original home. Eventually, Ty decides that he's not willing to lose his latest one, and leads the others in digging trenches to divert the lava. In "Sawmetradon" Revvit and his friends go to the aid of a group of woodland Reptools menaced by Splitter. In "Speed" Ty's competitive nature gets him into trouble, as a warning by Revvit about his master cylinder is overheard by Skrap-It and leads to his sabotage of the part, causing Ty to continue accelerating uncontrollably. In "Flynt" Ty goes in search of Flynt the Hydrodon after his friends are trapped in the Garage by a fire. In "Wings" Revvit and the others are initially resistant to the idea of helping Ton-Ton fly, but are later forced to help him do so to save Ace and three Ottos. In "Slamtools" Revvit and most of his friends are captured by Slamtools in alliance with D-Structs, leaving it up to Click-Clack to save the day. In "Blayde" the team comes to the aid of George and his new friends against a trio of villainous Dozeratops. In "Battle" Revvit and his friends are forced to get creative in order to deal with a super-charged D-Structs, with the Trux employing armor to help them endure the super-strong blows of their enemy while Revvit takes to the air. In "Cementasaurs" Ty and the tools go in search of a stronger type of stone, only to run into the hostile Crunk and Chunk. In "Eggs" the group works together to safeguard a number of Ankylodump eggs as they transport them to their parents. In "Pounder" the Crater is menaced by a Poundersaurolophus, and despite Ty's efforts to peacefully relocate it the creature ends up in a battle with Skya. In "Shockarachnids" Ty, Ton-Ton, and Revvit leave Dozer and Skya to sort out a dispute between herds of their respective species, only to have to come to their aid against the Shockarachnids. In "Scaretrux" Ty and the Trux are forced to defend an injured Garby from Scraptors, only to be attacked by D-Structs and the Scraptools, forcing Revvit to save them from the titular machine. In "Magnet Mountain" Ty and Revvit return to the Garage only to find it abandoned, with signs of a struggle everywhere. Following a trail left by Garby, they arrive at Magnet Mountain and discover that D-Structs has joined forces with Splitter and Blayde. After narrowly winning a battle with the pair, they follow an escaped Ace into the mountain only to be attacked by Pounder, who leaves them trapped along with their friends. However, with Revvit's encouragement, the group are able to free themselves and use the magnetic properties of the mountain rock to create floating sleds for their escape. Season 4 In "Pteracopters" REvvit and his friends encounter Prop-Top and her squadron, and decide to help them rescue downed member Washout. After a grueling mission against Stealth Scrapadactyls the group succeeds, but the Pteracopters are forced to land in a frozen region north of the Crater. In "Snowblazer" the Trux begin making their way home, and receive some help from Snowblazer the Plowasaur. In "Picktools" the group continues their journey and encounter the Picktools, friendly tools who help them across the ice. When his friends-including the wandering George-freeze up, it falls to Ty to defend them as they build a tower to signal the returning Pteracopters, who fly them back home. In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Ty becomes trapped by a massive Ore boulder with Skya, Revvit, and Dozer, leaving them forced to rely on Ton-Ton to save them. In "Garby's Gang" a landslide leaves Revvit and his friends forced to take a longer route back to the Garage, leaving Garby and some new recruits to defend the Flatirons from D-Structs and Blayde. In "Gearwigs" the Trux find a means of eavesdropping on the schemes of D-Structs and his allies, but after it is turned against them Click-Clack proves an unlikely savior. In "Bridge" a group of Trux arrives on the other side of a chasm from the Crater seeking asylum, and Ty is quick to suggest building a bridge to help them. After attempting a temporary structure, the Trux decide that a permanent bridge is needed, though it becomes a battle arena when D-Structs and his allies trap them on it. Season 5 Following their victory in "Bridge", Revvit and his friends struggle to adapt to the influx of new Trux in the Crater, which D-Structs takes advantage of. After separating Ty's friends and ambushing him, D-Structs and his allies are able to force the Trux and tools off the bridge into a river, which carries them far away from home. In "Aquadons" the group builds a vessel to carry them back home, but are soon forced to deal with aquatic creatures that threaten to sink them. In "The Return" the group reaches the Crater only to find it under D-Structs' domination, and an effort to sneak back into the Flatirons fails. However, Revvit and his friends are able to rally the various Trux and tools of the Crater from hiding, giving them the numbers to force D-Structs and his allies out. In "Junktools" Revvit and his friends are forced to deal with the nomadic Junktools, who rob the group of several parts after Dozer falls asleep on watch. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" the group learns that a hibernating Dreadtrux is preparing to awaken, and transport it out of the Crater to a deserted valley. The trip proves hazardous due to an attack by the exiled D-Structs, which forces Ty to ride atop the transport carrying the Dreadtrux to steer it. Sadly, in "Dreadtrux, Part 2" the creature is awakened by Pounder and follows them back to the Crater, overcoming all their efforts to stop it. While his friends work to find a means of appeasing the monstrous Trux, Ty finds himself in an unlikely position: teaming up with D-Structs to keep the Dreadtrux from destroying both their homes, while Revvit and Skrap-It call out advice. Season 6: Supercharged In “Superchargers” Revvit and his friends set to work building a large beacon for lost Trux in consequence of severe storms affecting the Crater. They receive unexpected help from a nest of Sparkbug Superchargers, and succeed despite interference from D-Structs. In “Super Scraptors” the group is forced to deal with Supercharged Scraptors. In “Diamond Bit” Revvit goes with Click-Clack and an Otto in search of the Diamond Hex Bit of Antiquity. After stubbornly holding to his logical approach, he is forced to rely on intuition to secure the Bit and save Ty, George, and Ton-Ton from Shockarachnids. Personality Gallery Dinotrux.jpg Revvit's poster.jpg Revvit's Tall Bump poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Wise characters Category:Lizards